vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
メルト (Melt)
Background This song is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. In her pursuit of him, she gets her bangs cut and hopes he will notice, all the while encouraging herself to look cute. Her love is pure; she says that she loves him for him and not because she is in love with being in love, but it would melt her to confess. Then, it rains. She has a collapsible umbrella in her bag, which she thought was too small, but the boy joins her under the umbrella of his own will. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. Multiple Fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a faceless person (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the VOCALOID user), or at times by KAITO. The song was release as ryo's first single (メルト). It was also featured on the albums supercell, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～, 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, and Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～. Popularity "Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Niconico and YouTube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other VOCALOIDs. With over nine million views, the original upload of "Melt" on Niconico is the second most viewed original VOCALOID song on the site, behind "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". It isn't quite as popular on YouTube, although one reprint of the 3M Mix of "Melt" has over five million views. This puts it far behind other VOCALOID YouTube uploads such as "Matryoshka" and "World is Mine". Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |human = |description = }} |fanmadepv = |spinoffs = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song is featured in the Miku FES'09 Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2010 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert, and the MikuExpo in Indonesia 2014 Concert. Publications This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best selection series. Piano sheet music appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける (Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru) collection. Games Gallery External links ;Official *Official website *Official Illustrations: **Official Art: Pixiv **2M Mix Art: Pixiv *初音ミク Wiki Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend